The present invention relates to a dialog device for an aircraft, notably a transport airplane, enabling a dialog between an operator of the aircraft, in particular a pilot, and a guidance system of said aircraft.
Said dialog device is of the type comprising at least one control unit which comprises means for manually selecting the guidance modes and guidance setpoints of said guidance system.